


Cake Mix Romance

by dls



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about cake mixes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Mix Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Um, I was really into baking...? 
> 
> Written in 2007.

Two boxes of cake mix were taken out of a paper grocery bag and placed side by side on a kitchen counter.

The Red Velvet cake mix shyly glanced at the box of Triple Chocolate Cake Mix; she admired the Betty Crocker logo, blushed at the  _Super Moist_  guarantee, and wondered how to start a conversation.

Luckily, she didn't have to. He spoke first and she could feel her inner plastic bag quivering with his every word.

He said, "I'm not sure about the eggs."


End file.
